fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sápios shénmì
"Nobody knows what this beast may do it may kill you lightning fast or it will stalk you in the darkest shadows be carefull in the new world everything can be a mystery" Physiology Sápios shénmì is a ??? it has almost the same bodystructure as Estrellian but slightly larger and slightly bulkier. they have large razor sharp teeth on the inside. it has dark curved claws at the end of each leg. it's tail has tiny layers of fur and has sharp plates on the top of it's tail.It's scales are mostly black but some are partly dark red or grey. it's 2 giant teeth are pointed backwards so that prey can't escape Behavior Despite it's apearance it is rather calm. but when hungry threatend or attacked it will not hesitate to take down whatever it may be Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain it is the apex predator due to it's strenght and size. but it's the main prey of powerfull elder dragons. Behavior Towards Other Monsters it will back down if an elder dragon or elder dragon level monster is near but will fight anything that isnt an elder or elder dragon level monster. Tracks footprints: on the ground claw marks: on trees ground or rocks. decayed carcass Specific Locale Interactions it has no specific locale interactions Special Behaviors when vaal hazak is near it will attempt to steal it's efluffium if successful it will use the efluffium to it's advantage but if failing it will result in a turf war Cutscenes The cutscene begins in area 8 of the rotten vale as the hunter enters the area it seems rather quiet no signs of small monsters or large monsters the hunter continues to walk the cutscene then shows the hunter in area 14 when they see a vaal hazak slowly soming towards them as it gets closer the hunter backs away until the efluffium around vaal hazak begins to go somewhere in the nest of vaal hazak the hunters look confused and when they look in the direction they see a dark figure with dark red eyes. it suddenly dashes towards them and it slams it's claws on vaal hazk killing it. it roars in victory the hunters are really amazed to see that it is an Ataximutul. The Ataximutul then turns around and then slowly walks towards the hunters it then roars at them hunt begins. Abilities it can use vaal hazak efluffium to it's advantage Rage and Tired States *Rage State: it's eyes begin to glow and it's back spikes turn much larger *Tired State: dark aura forms around it's legs and it begins to drool acid Mounts it can be mounted on it's back head and tail Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy it is put in this class due to the guild not being to identify what classification it is. *Habitat Range it has been found in areas such as ancient forest and wildspire but it will only come out at night.they will always stay out in the elders recess and rotten vale *Ecological Niche it is not that agressive but when hungry or threatend it will hunt down anything it sees. *Biological Adaptations they have large pieces of rotten flesh and bones on its whole body to help camouflage in the rotten vale. it's skeletal strucute is simmilair that of estrellian. it's horns are spiral shaped. *Behavior They arent that agressive but once an enemy attack it it will attack and bring down anything that it sees. when enraged it will even hunt down six star elder dragons. Attacks *roar: it is a mix of the cloverfield monster and rodan but much shorter and much darker and deeper.(HG earplugs needed to block it's roar) *claw swipe: it will launch foward swiping one of it's claws(has a chance to cause bleeding) *acidic breath: it will quickly jump backwards and then quickly spit an acid beam *giant bone toss: it digs up a bone and it tosses it at the hunter *rock toss: it will toss a rock at the hunter *efluffium beam: it will breath a beam of efluffium *triple dash: it will select a random hunter and once it has done that it will quickly dash it do this 3 times *tail combo: it will first swipe it's tail then quickly does a claw swipe and then it will do a back flip Enraged *roll: it will roll around leaving efluffium trails behind *hipcheck: it will hipcheck *dash combo: it will first dash at a random hunter sending it flying and then it will jump at the hunter and then in midair slamming one of it's claws on the hunter sending the hunter crashing towards the ground *quick tail swipe *triple acid ball: it will quickly dash backwards then it goes onto it's hind legs and then it spits 3 acid balls G rank (it can now do it's high rank enraged attacks when not enraged) *triple bite *giant acid explosion: it will hold it's head up for a few seconds and then quickly spitting an acid ball that covers the area infront og it *pin: the Ataximutul jumps on a hunter and quickly bites the hunter then tossing it at another hunter. *aerial combo: it uses it's efluffium beam but it does it in a circle around it self then it quickly jumps up and then spit's a efluffium ball that causes it to spread a bit. *scatter rock: it will toss a rock in the air and it will use it's tail to break the rock into smaller pieces that can damage the hunter. enraged *body slam *efflufium rock toss: it will pick up a rock it then quickly breathes efluffium on the rock and it then tosses it at the hunter *boulder toss: it will slam it's 2 claws in the ground it then will quickly stand on it's 2 hind legs and then it tosses the boulder at the hunter Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *head first scars apear on it's face and then it's left horn is chipped *claws *back *front legs *tail Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head/Arms/Tail,etc = ✖ ★★★ (★) * Head =★★★ * Tail = ★★ * legs = ✖ * back =★★(★★★) Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun =★ *Blind =★★★ Shiny Item Drops Old rotten bones:when part of it's back is broken Material Items scales horns Slinger Ammo It drops piercing pods Equipment TBA Carves TBa Village High Rank Quests Interactions With Other Monsters it steals the eflufium from vaal hazak With (Vaal Hazak) Turf War failed to steal vaal hazak efluvium the Sápios shénmì begins to drool vaal hazak is enraged and it quickly dashes at the Sápios shénmì and it then pins it taking it's efluvium away and comletely preventing Ataximutul from using any efluffium related attacks with(Odogaron) the odogaron roars and then charges at the Sápios shénmì jumping on it's back and biting it several times dealing medium damage until the ataximutul uses it's efluffium to make the odogaron flinch and drop to the ground and then it slashes the odogaron several times dealing high damage. with(diablos) the diablos burrows underground the Sápios shénmì looks confused around until the ground begins to shake and then the Sápios shénmì quickly jumps back just as the diablos pops out of the ground and then the Sápios shénmì grabs one of diablos' horns and with brutal strenght it rips the diablos' horn right off dealing high damage and then the diablos flees. with (Bazelgeuse) the Bazelgeuse's scales start glowing as they try to look for an oppertunity to strike eventually the bazelgeuse quickly flies up and drops scales the Sápios shénmì dodges the explosion but then the bazelgeuse charges at the Sápios shénmì and it crasher right in the Sápios shénmì dealing high damage.the Sápios shénmì quickly recovers and throws a boulder at the bazelgeuse dealing high damage. bgm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr-I76OxsVg Interactions With Unique Statuses it can be affected with apex and tempered and is a lvl 2 tempered monster it gains 3 new attacks in when it has been affected with apex *it picks up an even bigger boulder and tosses it at the hunter that split into smaller rocks that can damage the hunter *it sprays acid on the ground leaving a puddle behind that slowly damage the hunters it disapears after 8 seconds *when it finds a dead monster it will pick it up and throw it at the hunter Notes *it is the flagship for my upcoming fangame Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Articles under construction Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster